¿El amor a primera vista?
by MichKataang7u7
Summary: La historia de dos adolescentes que se enamoraron a primera vista. Kataang 7u7 Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de Nickelodeon y de Mike & Bryan, yo solo los uso para divertirme c:
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Por que a mi?

Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?

Katara

_-¿Por qué a mí?- me repetía constantemente- ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Estaba molesta con todos. No deseaba ver a nadie. ¿Cómo era posible que rompiéramos dos días antes del baile? Odio a Jet con todo mí ser, no entiendo cómo me pudo hacer eso. Es un animal, un idiota, un patán. Pero no es tan fácil, no se librara tan rápido de mi. Ahora si sabrá quién es Katara. Esto no se quedara así. Y la otra también me las pagara._

_*Flashback*_

_-Adiós, Yue-dije mientras me alejaba de mi amiga- Hoy iré a caminar con Jet un rato. Nos encontraremos en la fuente de las estrellas._

_-Adiós, Katara- respondió ella- Yo solo iré al parque con Sokka-dijo suspirando_

_-Oye, ¿hoy en la noche me lo contaras todo, cierto?¿De cómo te fue con mi hermano?-pregunte misteriosa_

_-Claro, y tú me hablaras de Jet ¿vale? Llama como a las ocho- dijo _

_-Vale- y eché a correr con mi mochila en el hombro_

_Luego de un par de minutos me encontré a mi hermano, Sokka, y le dije misteriosa: -¿Con que hoy veras a Yue? Y yo que creía que te encantaba Suki- dije para molestarlo_

_-Oh, calla, Katara- dijo molesto- Solo iremos a dar un paseo. ¿A dónde vas tú, jovencita?- me interrogo_

_-¿Yo?- me sonroje un poco- Iré a dar una vuelta con Jet- me sonroje mas- Dile a mama que no llegare tarde ¿okay?- esto último lo dije mientras caminaba de reversa hacia el sendero_

_Al llegar a la fuente de las estrellas, me percate de que Jet aun no llegaba. Me senté en un banco y espere cerca de veinte minutos. _

_-¿Me habrá plantado? -Pensé-No, no creo. Luego espere otros diez minutos, así que decidí levantarme y buscar en los alrededores por si aparecía. No estaba. Qué extraño. Pero cuando me iba a ir, escuche un ruido. Un sonido similar a risas y… ¿besos? Reconocí una voz. Era…Jet. La voz femenina no la reconocí hasta que me acerque. No podía creerlo. ¡Jet se besaba con Joo Dee! Camine hacia ellos, con la cara roja de ira, los dientes y los puños, apretados._

_-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!- Grite enfurecida_

_Ellos me miraron y… rieron._

_-¿Qué en serio no lo habías notado, Katarita?- Dijo tranquila Joo Dee._

_-En verdad que eres torpe- dijo burlonamente Jet_

_Apreté más los dientes para evitar gritarle todas las groserías que estaban en mi garganta, y en parte, para no llorar._

_-Eres un idiota, Jet. Y tu…- dije señalando a Joo Dee- tu eres una zorra y una idiota también._

_-¿Cómo que una idiota?- dijo Joo Dee sorprendida_

_-Una idiota, porque de verdad no te das cuenta que dentro de poco te hará lo mismo- dije sonriendo y con una mano en mi cintura. Luego dije- No quiero volverte a ver Jet. Cortamos- Tome mi mochila del suelo y eche a correr lo más rápido que pude mientras lloraba. Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me fije que en la plazoleta estaban dos de los amigos de mi hermano y tres de mis mejores amigas: Aang, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee y Suki. Choque con Aang, quien cayó al piso y para mi mala suerte, caí sobre él. Idiota, eres una idiota, Katara. Me sonroje muy rápido._

_-Ay ¿Por qué a mí?- pensé de nuevo_

_-Perdón- dije aun sobre él, pues estaba perdida en sus enormes y bellos ojos grises. Parecían enormes lunas grisáceas. Tenía las pestañas más obscuras que yo haya visto. Sus labios eran finos y de un color rosa claro. Su cabello era negro y despeinado en comparación con su piel, que era pálida como la nieve. Su nariz era perfecta. El era perfecto. Luego me puse de pie, rogando porque no notara que lo estaba viendo._

_-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado- dijo el_

_Pov. Aang_

_Estábamos en la plazoleta Zuko, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee y yo. Hablábamos, cuando de repente vimos a una chica que corría mientras lloraba._

_-¿Es Katara?- dijo Suki mientras se ponía de pie, ansiosa_

_-No creo, ella iba a estar con Jet- dijo Ty Lee sonriendo_

_Pero si era ella. Venia tan apesadumbrada, que no se percato de que estábamos ahí, hasta que choco conmigo y me tiro al piso. Acto seguido, cayó sobre mí. Me sonroje._

_Bien pude haberle dicho algo, pero me quede atontado con la piel de la bella morena. Su nariz era pequeña y hermosa. Sus labios eran color carmín claro. Sus pestañas eran enormes. Su cabello castaño oscuro ondulado era sedoso. Pero algo que hizo que no me concentrara en todo eso, fueron sus bellísimos ojos azules. Parecían dos enormes y hermosos zafiros de la más fina calidad. Luego pensé- Por favor, que no me haya sonrojado mucho, o por lo menos que no note que estaba viéndola. De verdad es perfecta y bellísima-_

_-Perdón- dijo ella mientras me miraba y se ponía de pie._

_-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado- dije levantándome también._

_Nos quedamos viéndonos mientras sonreíamos. Sus ojos, sin embargo estaban rojos. Si estaba llorando._

_Luego, ella murmuro- Gracias-y me beso la mejilla. Me sonroje. Y ella volvió a correr._

_Pov. Katara_

_Nos miramos un rato. Luego murmure- Gracias- y le bese la mejilla. Di media vuelta y corrí hasta mi casa, aquí a donde estoy, triste y confundida. Por Aang. ¿Por Aang? ¡Si por Aang! Creo que me iré a dormir. No le llamare a Yue. Mañana le llamo y pensare en una venganza._

_*Fin del flashback*_


	2. Capitulo 2: Venganzas, cartas y mascaras

_Capitulo 2: Venganzas, cartas y mascaras misteriosas._

_Aang_

_Me desperté más temprano de lo común y puse música en la radio:_

_-En tu mirada yo veo estrellas, ya se bien lo que quiere decir- cante mientras pensaba en esos ojos azules- Como el mar que envuelve y nos lleva, como un cielo azul profundo- Katara. Era ella. Pause la música y entre a ducharme. Luego de un par de minutos, baje a desayunar._

_El monje Gyatso ya me esperaba en la mesa con un platón de fruta fresca. Me senté. Hubo mucho silencio hasta que pregunte:_

_-Disculpe la pregunta, monje, y si es muy indiscreta, puede elegir no contestarme- el me miro serio- ¿Usted, emm, alguna vez… se… se enamoro a primera vista?- pregunte_

_-El amor a primera vista no existe, Aang- dijo Gyatso. Me desilusioné- Atracción. Eso si es a primera vista, después se va derivando el amor- sonrió_

_-Es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa bella chica morena de ojos azules y labios carmesí…Katara- dije suspirando_

_-¿No la conocías?- me pregunto_

_-Sí, es hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, solo que, no se… me sentí raro ayer-dije_

_-Te recomiendo que la invites a salir. A pasear o algo así- me dijo_

_-Ahora que lo pienso, hay un baile mañana. Quizá la invite, quizá….-y seguimos comiendo. Ese día, en la escuela, se lo pediría. Al fin y al cabo, todos dicen que corto con Jet. Y es verdad, anoche pase cerca de media hora hablando por telefono con ella. Trate de convencerla de que la venganza no es buena, pero no me quizo escuchar. Yo capte que ella estaba llorando, pero no era tristeza lo que ella tenia. Era algo mas, era...rabia, dolor y enojo. Sabia que no la podria detener. Cuando volvi a intentarlo, me colgo muy molesta y me dejo perplejo. Mañana ella sabra que hacer._

_Pov. Katara_

_Anoche, pase cerca de media hora en el telefono. Con Aang. Le conte de mis deseos de venganza, pero el solo insistio en que tenia que perdonar y olvidar, porque la venganza no es buena. No lo escuche. Le colgue el telefono, y ahora me siento mal por eso. No me rendire hasta tener lo que quiero, no puedo._

_Desperté un poco tarde, como a las 6:30. Apurada, tendí mi cama y me metí a la ducha. Al salir me puse mi vestido azul, parecido a uno que tenia de la Nación del Fuego. Me senté en el tocador y me puse labial, rímel y luego me lancé encima mi abrigo._

_Camine hacia la escuela, y en el camino me encontré a Haru, un amigo de todos nosotros._

_-Hola, Katara- dijo_

_-Hola, Haru-respondí distante_

_-Oye, emm, me entere de que tú y Jet cortaron-dijo con algo raro en su voz_

_-¡¿Tu como supiste?!- conteste gritando_

_-Todos en la escuela lo vieron ayer, emm, besando a Joo Dee- respondió_

_-Ah- Me voltee y con mi agua-control saque las lágrimas de mis ojos. _

_-Y pues quería decirte que… si no tienes pareja para mañana, emm, que…..- se sonrojo_

_-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Haru- sonreí_

_-Ah, que bien- suspiro- ¿Te recojo a las… siete treinta?-pregunto_

_-Ahí nos vemos-me despedí con un ademan- Adiós Haru_

_-Adiós, Katara- se fue_

_Qué bien, ya tengo pareja, ahora solo me falta la venganza._

_Pov. Aang_

_Salí de casa y mientras caminaba, mire a una bella chica morena de ojos azules salir de la suya. Cuando la iba a seguir, se apareció On-ji, una amiga muy cercana y me grito- ¡Aang, espera!_

_Voltee a ver y la salude: -¿Cómo estas On-ji?_

_-Estoy bien, supongo._

_-¿Supones?_

_-Si es que, ayer rompí con Shiro, así que no tengo pareja para el baile, y pensé que quizás, amm, ¿podríamos ir juntos? Como amigos, claro._

_No podía negarme, así que dije: -Claro On-ji, ¿te recojo a las siete cuarenta y cinco?_

_-Está bien, adiós Aang- sonrió_

_-Adiós, On-ji-me despedí_

_¡Rayos, ya no podre invitar a Katara, lastima!_

_Pov. Katara_

_Hoy sera la venganza. Vi a Joo Dee y a Jet caminando lejos de la escuela. Los segui. Cuando los vi besarse no me contuve y los congele a un arbol. Con un poco de mas agua hice dagas de hielo. Estaban muy filosas. No importo._

_-Por favor, no hagas esto- dijo Jet suplicante_

_-Lo lamentamos, Katara- dijo Joo Dee_

_-No me importan sus disculpas y sus suplicas. Necesito vengarme a toda costa y dejar que eso me inunde de paz- dije gritando, al momento lance las dagas de mis dedos. En ese instante, recorde las palabras de Aang en un contexto escalofriante: "La venganza no sirve de nada. Perdonar y olvidar." En ese instante, predone y olvide. Alcance a ver como Joo Dee gritaba y Jet cerraba los ojos. Pero el impacto no llego. Detuve las dagas y eche a correr lejos de ahi._

_Pov. Aang_

_Le escribí una carta, que decía algo así:_

_Hola, Katara:_

_Te escribí esta carta para decirte que me gustas mucho._

_Si desea saber quién soy, veme hoy a las ocho, en el puente del río._

_Anónimo_

_Ya esta, solo necesito verla, pero no sé como haré para que no me reconozca. ¡Ya se! Usare un esmoquin y una máscara. Espero que no me reconozca. Entrare y dejare la carta sobre su cama._

_Pov. Katara_

_Después de media hora, ya no sabía que le había pasado a Joo Dee y a Jet. Salí de la escuela dispuesta a llegar directo a casa para comer algo. La venganza da hambre. _

_Al llegar a mi casa, fui a mi habitación para dejar la mochila y me encontré con una hoja sobre mi cama. La caligrafía era desconocida. Una carta, de un ¿admirador secreto? Qué raro. Bueno iré. Me meteré a la ducha y me arreglare como una muñeca, ojala y sirva de algo._

_Más tarde._

_Yo ya me estaba arreglando el cabello. Lo peinaría lacio. Y me pondría un loto blanco para sujetar el cabello. De ropa usaría mi vestido azul de seda. También llevaría un abrigo ligero. Luego de vestirme, comencé a maquillarme. Solo puse perfume, labial y rímel. Ya estaba. Salí por la puerta trasera de la casa y fui al patio de en frente. Que nervios tengo._

_Camine hacia la plaza que quedaba viendo al río De lejos alcance a apreciar una figura. Segura que es el, pero lleva mascara. Tiene puesto un esmoquin. Ya me imagino que dirán Yue, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki y Toph. Ya estoy cerca, no me haré hacia atrás._

_Pov. Aang_

_Termine de poner el esmoquin y ajuste la máscara. Salí flotando con mi aire-control para no hacer ruido. Cerré la puerta y camine al puente. Estando ahí, espere cerca de diez minutos. Y luego…la vi llegar. Parecía un ángel a la luz de la luna. Se veía hermosa. Camine a la base del puente y la tome de la mano._

_-Buenas noches, hermosa doncella- dije_

_-Buenas noches, anónimo- dijo sonriente_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?- pregunte_

_-No. A menos que quieras decirme- Me miro con esos ojos azules, capaces de congelar o de calentar cualquier corazón_

_-Me gustas mucho, Katara-dije_

_-¿Siquiera te conozco?- pregunto_

_-Sí. Y yo te conozco a ti- sonreí_

_-¿Y qué necesitabas decirme?-dijo extrañada_

_-Solo eso. Que me muero por ti.-la mire_

_-Pero apenas de conozco y tam…- la interrumpí con un beso. Y ella me correspondió. Gracias, espíritus. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí. Ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y con su mano me jalo del cabello acercándome más a ella. Abrí los ojos y ella los suyos y nos vimos mientras nos besábamos. Amo esos hermosos ojos azules. Sentí que fue eterno. La acerque aun más a mí. Nos separamos y quise besarle de nuevo, pero ella dijo:_

_-Eso con tiempo, cariño- me dijo- ¿Te volveré a ver?_

_-Claro, siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí- La volví a besar, luego le mostré un collar color beige con una flor rosada en el centro y se lo puse- Buenas noches, hermosa doncella- me despedí_

_-Hasta luego, anónimo-dijo_


	3. Capitulo 3: El baile I (La fiesta)

**Pues este va dedicado a marcos96: Gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo c:**

**Este me quedo un poco largo, en tres partes, pero fue porque se necesitaba mas Kataang 7u7**

**Y dentro de poco habrá algo de Tokka y casi no va a haber Sukka, pues no me gusta ese amor ¬¬**

* * *

_Capitulo 3: El baile I (La fiesta)_

_Katara_

_-¿En serio?- exclamaron las cinco al mismo tiempo cuando les conté de mi admirador y la pequeña escapada al puente en la noche._

_-En serio-dije- No sé quién era, pero jamás olvidare esos enormes ojos grises- suspire_

_-Que romántico- exclamo Ty Lee_

_-Sí, si cuanto amor- dijo Toph, que no se emocionaba por nada-¿Ya podemos ir a clase?_

_-Sí, ya vámonos- exclamo Mai, que era igual en carácter a Toph, solo que más leve, porque tener a Zuko por novio la había sensibilizado más._

_-Pudo ser un poco peligroso, Katara- dijo Yue en tono maternal_

_-Sí, pero suena hermoso- dijo Suki_

_En ese instante, llego Makizu y le dijo a Yue:_

_-Hola Yue, solo quería ¿saber si querías ir conmigo al baile?- dijo nervioso_

_-Claro- dijo Yue, un poco desilusionada, pues esperaba que Sokka la invitara, pero fingió alegría_

_-Bueno, paso a tu casa a las siete treinta-dijo_

_-Sí, ahí nos vemos- dijo Yue_

_Acto seguido llego Sokka, invito al baile a Suki y se fue. Pero antes menciono que Aang iría con On-ji. Me moleste un poco cuando menciono eso y no sé porque._

_Al salir de la escuela, todas fueron a mi casa a arreglarse. Entramos y vimos a Sokka que ni siquiera estaba listo._

_-Oye, niño, arréglate de una vez- dije_

_Ya todas estaban listos, menos yo, que las ayude y deje mi arreglo al final. Les pedí que se adelantaran. Yo me puse mi vestido blanco de seda, un par de tacones blancos, bolso de color coral, con el cabello en un chongo pequeño con unos cuantos mechones y un loto blanco en el chongo. Por aretes llevaba perlas genuinas y de collar…el del anónimo. Al bajar, Haru me elogio mucho._

_Llegamos al baile y cuando entre, todos comenzaron a hablarme, bueno, no todos, pero la gran mayoría de los chicos. Yo solo les agradecía y me sonrojaba. Al llegar a la mesa, vi Aang y el me dijo:_

_-T-t-te ves hermosa, Katara-mientras casi se le caía la baba. Yo solo me reí, y me senté en la mesa, observando que todos ya estaban bailando muy felices. De repente comenzó una canción lenta:_

_-¿Gustas bailar?- me dijo Aang_

_-Es que… no bailo muy bien…y… no sé, que tal que caigo….o te tiro- dije nerviosa_

_-No pasara nada. Solo estate tranquila- dijo mientras me extendía su mano. No pude evitar sonreírle y sonrojarme._

_Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a bailar lento, al ritmo de la canción._

_Pov. Aang_

_Al llegar Katara, no pude evitar ver que estaba hermosa._

_-T-t-te ves hermosa, Katara- dije. Se rio y se sentó a mi lado. Comenzó una canción lenta y dije:_

_-¿Gustas bailar?-_

_-Es que… no bailo muy bien… y… no se, que tal que caigo… o te tiro- dijo con nerviosismo_

_-No pasara nada. Solo estate tranquila- dije y extendí mi mano. Se puso roja y sonrió._

_Nos levantamos y comenzamos a bailar:_

_**Te vi llegar, del brazo de un amigo cuando entraste al bar.**_

_**Y te caíste al piso, me tiraste el pingüino, me tiraste el sifón.**_

_**Estallaron los vidrios de mi corazón.**_

_Esa canción describía como me sentí cuando entro Katara a la fiesta. Ahí aun no notaba que no era amor a primera vista._

_**Te vi bailar, brillando con tu ausencia.**_

_**Sin sentir piedad, chocando con la mesas.**_

_**Te burlaste de todos, te reíste de mí.**_

_**Tus amigos se escaparon de vos.**_

_Como era una canción lenta, acerque a Katara mas a mi cuerpo._

**_Y a mi me volvió loco tu forma de ser._**

**_Me vuelve loco tu forma de ser._**

**_Tu egoísmo y tu soledad, son estrellas_**

**_ en la noche de la mediocridad._**

_Comencé a cantar en su oído y me sonrió Luego de un par de minutos nos fuimos a sentar. Su vaso no tenia agua y el mio si. Así que se sentó mientras bebía de mi vaso. La rodee con mi brazo y ella me miro. Me acerque para besarle, pero me soltó una bofetada horrible y salio llorando del lugar._

**_Viniste a mi, tomaste de mi copa,_**

**_me sonreíste _****_así, nadando en tu demencia._**

**_No sabia que hacer, te trate de besar._**

**_Me pegaste un sopapo y te pusiste a llorar._**


	4. Capitulo 5: El baile II (La playa)

**Holis /u\ Pues como acordamos, el capitulo 3 se conforma de 3 partes, espero y esta 2ª parte les guste c:**

**Bueno, primero los agradecimientos 7u7**

**Pacorroll: Muchas gracias por leer el fandom ñ.ñ Sabes que te quiero woe c:**

**marmariposa: Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad te agradezco tus reviews c:**

**marcos96: Gracias por seguirme, se que he sido inestable pero estoy trabajando en otro fandom 7u7**

**Abajo me leen *ww***

**¡Un beso!**

* * *

_Capitulo 4: El baile II (La playa)_

_Pov. Katara_

_Seguíamos__ bailando, muy cerca uno de el otro. Aang cantaba suavemente en mi __oído. Eso era muy dulce. Luego de unos minutos nos fuimos a sentar para beber un poco de agua._

_Llegamos a la mesa, mi vaso no tenia refresco, ¡Genial! Tome el vaso de Aang y bebí mientras sentía que su brazo me rodeaba, acercándome a su cuerpo. Lo mire, pues sentía su respiración en mi cuello... estaba muy cerca y se acercaba aun mas, ¡me iba a besar! Cerré los ojos esperando el tierno roce, pero no llego. Mi mano le dio una fuerte cachetada. _

_-¡Que vergüenza - pensé Mire de reojo a la pista y vi a Joo Dee besando a Jet y el le correspondía Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, entonces salí huyendo antes de que alguien me viera. Doy lastima._

_-¡Katara!- gritaba Aang mientras corría detrás de mi- ¡Espérame!- con su aire-control me alcanzo rapidamente._

_-Déjame en paz, Aang- dije entre sollozos mirando hacia el mar_

_-¿Que paso, Katara?- pregunto Aang_

_-No, nada. Jet estaba be-besándose con Joo D...- no pude terminar de hablar, pues me interrumpió con un tierno beso en los labios- ¿Que fue eso?- dije fingiendo enojo, pues mis mejillas estaban rojas y creo que ya empezaba a enamorarme del oji-gris._

_-¿No me recuerdas, aun?- dijo preocupado_

_-No Aang, al menos no de esa forma. Digo... eres el amigo de mi hermano y pues... solo eso- dije mirándolo a los ojos _

_-¿En serio, hermosa dama?- dijo lenta y sigilosamente, mirando directamente a mis ojos mientras esperaba mi __reacción_

_De pronto, recordé esos deliciosos labios, los enormes ojos grises, esas tiernas palabras y su hermosa voz. Era el ._

_-¿Tu eres el anónimo?- dije __abrazándolo_

_-Si- dijo cabizbajo_

_-Aang, ¿por que hiciste esto?- dije __soltándolo_

_-¿Recuerdas aquel día que me tiraste al suelo y caíste sobre mi?- asentí pues desde ese día no sales de mis sueños y ya ni puedo comer, pues tu alimentas mi alma- dijo suspirando. ¡Rayos! No pude evitar sonreír y ruborizarme._

_-Esta mal Aang, casi ni nos conocemos- dije a la defensiva_

_-Puede que tu no me conozcas pero yo a ti si- dijo riendo con autosuficiencia_

_-¿Ah si? ¿Pues que sabes de mi?. dije mirándolo retadora y picaronamente_

_-Emm, tu color favorito es el azul, tu cabello es muy sedoso, tus labios saben a jugosas cereza, me derrites con esa sonrisa y en el primer instante me enamoraste con esos ojos azules como el cielo- suspiro- ¿Creías que no sabia nada de ti?_

_-Vaya chico, si que sabes de mi- se rió Pero no creas que me quedare atrás Eres entrometido, torpe y ... adorable-dije lo ultimo tan bajito que se agacho para oírme mejor- Eres humilde, tierno, pacifico y tienes un gran corazón Sabes dar buenos consejos y sabes escuchar a los demás Has sido el único que me intereso en unos ojos grises S-I-N C-H-I-S-T-E- dije burlonamente_

_-¿Sin chiste, eh? ¿Entonces como te enamoraste?- dijo enojado y con algo mas en su voz, algo como... un tono burlon._

_.Oh, calla. Tus labios son como un dulce caramelo, que con un solo beso dejan el antojo de mas- tardo en entenderlo, y cuando lo hizo se ruborizo_

_No te entiendo, primero dices que esto esta mal y luego tu..- El seguía hablando, pero deje de prestarle atención Estaba concentrada en esos ojos grises, en su loción y sus labios, moviéndose y rezongando. Para algunos seria molesto, Para mi, no. Era como un oasis irresistible, así que no me contuve y lo bese. Sentí su respiración asustada y muy agitada, para después notar como se relajaba. Lo separe de mi y el quedo shockeado._

* * *

**Pues aquí esta *Taraaaaaaan***

**De verdad siento haber tardado tanto en subir este, pero no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo y, como se los debo, solo hoy habrá 2x1 y si me da tiempo hasta 3x1 7u7**

**¿Reviews, porfi?**

**~MichKataang7u7~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis c:**

**Si, ya se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en fin solo tengo un pretexto: escuela ¬¬ Pero ya sali de vacaciones, asi que actualizare hasta que se harten de mi xD**

**Así**** que como prometí, he ****aquí la tercera parte de este gran capitulo y espero les agrade 7u7 **

**Antes que nada, los agradecimientos:**

**Flor-soleada: ¿En serio te encanto como hice que se describieran? Que bueno, pues en esa parte me quede sin inspiración y tarde mucho. Incluso le pedí ayuda a una amiga muy cercana sobre unas cosas del amor. Gracias por tus reviews c:**

**marmariposa: Agradezco tus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo ñ.ñ**

**Abajo me leen**

**¡Un beso!**

* * *

_Capitulo 5: El baile III (Un lugar hermoso)_

_Aang_

_Me beso. Así sin mas. Pero fue perfecto, aunque a ella no la entiendo, de verdad lo intento, pero es una chica complicada._

_-¿Que?- dijo una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era Katara_

_-¿De que?-respondí a la defensiva y también porque no sabia a que se __refería_

_-¿Por que esa cara?-dijo extrañada. Claro, creo que tengo cara de perro asustado_

_-No es nada malo... solo que no me esperaba el beso- dije con la cabeza gacha para que ella no viera el rubor de mis mejillas_

_-Perdón- sonaba arrepentida-Es que no me pude resistir_

_-Creo que sera mejor que entremos, ya es muy tarde y hay que ir a casa- dije para cambiar de tema_

_-Tienes razón- dijo ella. Me quede congelado viendo la hermosa figura de la morena acercarse al umbral- ¿Vienes?_

_-Por supuesto- dije siguiéndola Pensé en On-ji, pero al voltear, vi que ella estaba bailando con Haru, así que no me preocupe. También pude ver (con gran felicidad, debo decir) a Toph bailando con Shiro. Se veían muy felices. Bien por ellos.  
_

_Entramos por su bolso, nos despedimos y caminamos hacia afuera. Estábamos por llegar al puente, cuando de golpe Katara se dejo caer en el pasto._

_-¿Que tienes?- dije alarmado_

_-No, nada. Es que estos zapatos ya me hartaron-dijo mientras se intentaba quitar uno de ellos, pero no pudo_

_-¿Me ayudas?-dijo con voz de niña mimada_

_-Claro-dije con dulzura sentándome frente a ella. Comencé a quitarle los tacones cuidadosamente. Por fin, me puse de pie._

_-¿Tendré que caminar descalza hasta mi casa?- dijo mirándome y haciendo pucheros_

_-Por supuesto que no- dije sonriendo y caminando hacia ella. La levante y comencé a caminar. Al llegar al puente, comencé a recordar aquella noche en la que bese y de pronto una voz me saco de mi recuerdo._

_-¿Que hacen ustedes dos?- era Sokka y creo que estaba molesto, aunque no entendía porque._

_Baje a Katara, quien se agacho a recoger sus tacones, pues con el susto se le cayeron._

_-¿No van a responder?- dijo caminando. Pude notar que venia con Suki y ella le tomaba de la mano- ¿Por que se salieron así sin mas?_

_-Emm, si yo...nosotros...-comencé a tartamudear_

_-¡Ay! Solo salimos a caminar, Sokka. Aparte, ya me había hartado de esa fiesta- dijo Katara __rápidamente_

_-Ah, esta bien- Me miro- Cuidadito con mi hermana, Aang- me señalo_

_-Ya amor, déjalos en paz- dijo afectuosamente Suki_

_-Si, cariño- contesto Sokka de la misma forma_

_-¿Amor? ¿Cariño?-dije suspicazmente- ¿Que pasa aquí?_

_-Si estem...Suki y yo... y ella- dijo Sokka __ruborizándose_

_-Somos novios- dijo Suki __interrumpiéndolo_

_-¡Que bien!- dijo Katara abrazando a Suki- Bien, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos- Me tomo de la mano y se dio la media vuelta. La seguí._

_Vi su rostro de perfil y vi que caminaba apresuradamente porque el suelo estaba frío.  
_

_-¿Quieres que te cargue?- propuse_

_-Si gracias. Pero seria mejor llegar rápido me estoy helando- dijo comenzando a tiritar. En el instante en que vi que de verdad tenia frío me quite el saco y se lo di mientras la abrazaba._

_-¿Mejor?-pregunte_

_-Mucho mejor, gracias Aang- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacia que me atontara._

_-No hay de que- dije alegre de poder verla a los ojos. Emprendí la marcha con ella sobre mis brazos, pero no iba hacia su casa_

_-Aang, mi casa es hacia allá- dijo señalando la esquina que acabábamos de pasar- ¿A donde vamos?_

_-A un lugar muy bonito- hice una patineta de aire para llegar mas rápido._

_Pov. Katara_

_Segunda calle a la derecha y en linea recta hasta llegar a un lago. El lugar era bellisimo, hermoso e indescriptible Magnifico, incluso casi mágico El lago era de un color azul celeste. Brillaba como si tuviera luces fluorescentes, y tan azul era, que no se veía el fondo._

_-¿Katara?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos_

_-¿Si, Aang?- dije suavemente_

_-¿Sabes por que el agua se ve así de azul?- negué con mi cabeza-Es por la bioluminiscencia- Creo que hice cara de "¿Que?", porque de inmediato se explico- Mira, la luciferina marina que es mejor conocida como protones, se carga de electricidad con el sol. Luego la luciferosa, que es un plancton invisible, entra en los protones ya cargados de energía, y los transforma en scillions y con eso, el fondo se ilumina ¿Bonito, verdad?- estaba asombrada_

_-Si Aang, es bello. Y tu eres un muchacho muy inteligente- sonrio por el halago_

_-Gracias, Katara. Espero ir a una universidad muy buena-me sorprendí mas_

_-Pues creo que lo conseguirás lo vi de perfil y pude notar que era muy guapo. Y sus ojos grises... eran hermosos. Me encantaban demasiado. EL me encantaba demasiado. Había tanta dulzura en su rostro, que no pude evitar sonreír._

_-¿Nos vamos? Anda, te llevare a casa._

_Me levanto y comenzó a caminar, directo hacia mi casa. Al llegar ahí, el me bajo suavemente frente al portón._

_-Buenas noches, Katara- se despidió. Me miro unos segundos y me abrazo, besando mi mejilla._

_-Buenas noches, Aang- dije con un ademan de mi mano._

_-Ka-katara, una cosa mas. Me gustas y...necesito saber si te gusto a ti- dijo rápidamente. ¡Wow! Si que es sincero._

_-Aang, me gustas pero no nos conocemos bien. Se que he dicho cosas antes pero, solo dame unos días vi como se iba la felicidad de sus ojos- Pero solo unos pocos- le sonreí- Gracias por esta hermosa noche, Aang. Descansa_

_-Hasta luego, Katara._

_Lo vi alejarse en la noche. ¿Que acabo de hacer?¿Por que no le dije que me encanta?¿Me querrá de verdad? La verdad es que, después de Jet, tengo poca confianza en mi. Por Dios, soy un desastre. Me fui a la cama y un sueño profundo me adormeció.  
_

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les pareció? Ya, ya. Ni me digan, porque se que tarde mucho en subirlo, e incluso planeaba dejar de escribir, pero creo que todos los que me leen merecían que lo continuara c: Apaleen a esta escritora si quieren, pero la verdead es que, aparte de la escuela, tuve muy poca inspiración estos meses ¬¬**

**El siguiente lo narrara la hermosa Toph 7u7 **

**¿Algún review?**

_~MichKataang7u7~_


End file.
